<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>守口如瓶 by y_JZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607006">守口如瓶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ'>y_JZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, パージク, ラモアグ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>骑空团长思念威尔士家剩下那个二哥落地成疾，有某不知名不可思议星晶兽回应了这一份世界特异点的扭曲心理，导致炎帝帕西瓦尔身染诅咒，该咒功效推测为幼儿退行——的本地化特调版：帕西瓦整个人从外面看上去安然无恙，心里面怎么想的就很难说了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aglovale/Lamorak (Granblue Fantasy), Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>守口如瓶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>骑空团长思念威尔士家剩下那个二哥落地成疾，有某不知名不可思议星晶兽回应了这一份世界特异点的扭曲心理，导致炎帝帕西瓦尔身染诅咒，该咒功效推测为幼儿退行——的本地化特调版：帕西瓦整个人从外面看上去安然无恙，心里面怎么想的就很难说了。让现在被众人围住开大会讨论怎么解决诅咒的帕西瓦看周围，他开口道：<br/>
“你谁。”<br/>
“我是维恩啊！”<br/>
“记忆里没这号人。”<br/>
“过分！好过分！虽说是事实，还是第二遍，更符合剧情……呜呜……”<br/>
谓之幼儿退行未免不够准确，只有记忆回档到数年之前，简单来说就是记忆障碍。失忆。登菲德拉赫王宫殿堂得菲德拉赫王骑士授与，升任骑士团副团长同时、随团长出兵平乱即刻、往后全部的记忆全被干净整齐一刀切没清空了。<br/>
“兰斯洛特，莫非这傻狗是你养的？”<br/>
帕西瓦又道，说过几次了食堂水井边柴房不是给你用来王宫后院逮到风兔关着养肥的。<br/>
兰斯洛就抿嘴笑笑，一拍一拍他那个垂耳小狗有点伤心的青梅竹马肩膀。几年前的兰斯洛或许机灵敏捷也就是手脚嘴巴都很快，会马上跟帕西瓦辩论争论乃至实地演练。现在兰斯洛只等帕西瓦自己意识到异样。<br/>
帕西瓦接下来便对着维恩旁边的兰斯洛再旁边的菲德拉赫出身骑士兼骑空团员，看了又看，半天才又讲出来话。<br/>
“齐格飞团长，请问目前是何情况？”<br/>
“……首先，我不是你的团长了。其次，菲德拉赫先王约瑟夫驾崩后你退出黑龙骑士团自号炎帝全空游学，集体户口挂这里，就这个骑空团。不止你，你大哥也在。不过他这一阵回威尔士补上朝出席率刚巧不在。你二哥听说是还活着。”<br/>
“您在发言时有过踌躇。是否于心不安而故意停顿？论时节，离四月是近了。但愚人还请遵守规矩，等到四月初日，正午为止。”<br/>
齐格飞挠着下巴好像那里有穿出刺痒烦人的胡渣。帕西瓦记得那是齐格飞半长头发再蓬乱人再邋遢也还没发现过，所以可称为奇迹的东西。齐格飞头发——比以前——长了，他扭头跟一个轻甲小剑的少年低声谈论。少年那边还有兰斯洛和另外一个帕西瓦似乎该认识的人，也站着水色头发及腰的白裙少女这样帕西瓦知道自己不认识的其他人，飞在半空的小型动物。帕西瓦知道，知道不认识，更知道那柄朴素的剑其实不小，跟齐格飞的大剑比起来，那是算小。帕西瓦少年时入黑龙骑士团，试过问齐格飞要求那样一把剑，齐格飞没给。<br/>
帕西瓦取了背上佩剑在手。身披威尔士家传铠甲，手握红炎蛇形长剑。齐格飞何曾说过欺瞒谎言。那么，约瑟夫王不在了，黑龙骑士团解散了，菲德拉赫还在。兰斯洛与齐格飞仍在。无论如何。自己竟可以放下那些，出走，跟随一个骑空团。终究还是好的吧。<br/>
“那个，帕……西瓦先生？”<br/>
“有什么事？”<br/>
白裙子的小姑娘来到帕西瓦面前，请帕西瓦见一个人。对方凭胸口挂饰的水晶，召唤出菲德拉赫的守护神、那位少女姿态的灵蝶星晶兽。<br/>
“参见希尔芙阁下。”<br/>
“免礼。平身。人子，哀家问你，你要不要看录像补回缺的那段记忆？”<br/>
骑士跪礼的帕西瓦抬头，道自己的东西当自己得回来。<br/>
少女星晶兽化成光飞回水晶。渐渐消散的光芒中只听见齐格飞被点名。齐格飞你徒弟都很倔。<br/>
齐格飞朝着空气为自己徒弟们辩护。兰斯洛和维恩也没有很倔。<br/>
帕西瓦心想：那我呢。他站直了，上前进一步面对齐格飞。齐格飞也就看帕西瓦看回去，看了只一眼，就叹气。<br/>
“你就不行了。刺激疗法没用，拒绝魔力灌输……硬灌也伤身，该拿你怎么办……”<br/>
除了知道自己失忆其他一无所知的帕西瓦，新知道了一个现实。他觉得齐格飞有点苦恼的模样，竟是令他欢喜的。</p><p>帕西瓦本人并不急着治他那个失忆。由于失忆，恐怖都放不出来，还是不着急。骑空团长也很安逸：水有利古战场咯又不是没打过就上上上个月西纳里奥——领着群鸟走兽其中若干只狗的少年让齐格飞捂了嘴一揉成团扔给兰斯洛和维恩拖走扒了衣服换皮套去刷肉。<br/>
“是有什么事情我不该知道？”<br/>
“没什么事情。就我其实还有点火属性。这个事情嘛……路上慢慢聊？”<br/>
与帕西瓦同样，不当值战斗了，齐格飞便提议正好他带帕西瓦出门走走，散心疗养。帕西瓦欣然要答应的，转念一想，但凡这位上官主动叫上自己干活，从来没有别的好事。要么千人敌军分一半交付帕西瓦兰斯洛二者一人一半。或迟到被兰斯洛训到抬不起头了，就使眼色朝兰斯洛旁边抱胸作壁上观的帕西瓦求援。<br/>
现在据说是帕西瓦齐格飞双双退了菲德拉赫的骑士团，摆脱正副职务上下关系。这个人，居然这么好说话……慢慢聊……长路并非漫漫。骑空艇定期便迅捷，像兰斯洛的脚程。菲德拉赫白龙骑士团团长兰斯洛来往祖国与骑空团几个常驻空岛，线路图滚瓜烂熟，攒了一沓优惠券，因为直至骑空团长找到爸爸那天都用不完，白龙骑士团副团长维恩帮忙一起用，兰斯洛只准他的副团长撕没有中转的菲国王都直通票，尽可能预防迷路。齐格飞自然也分到了兰斯洛攒超过四十四箱战货又比如骑空团长少年挚爱的第十五还是十六把的仇闪那样的实惠，他跟帕西瓦用的情侣套票，更划算了。反正没要求一男一女当乘客，只要不低于两名也不超过两个。<br/>
帕西瓦没怎么回味过来情侣套票的意义，就到菲德拉赫王都城门口了。城门岗楼挂的旗帜纹两条龙，一条黑的一条白的。帕西瓦头仰着逆光眯眼看，齐格飞叫他跟上，这才缓过来。<br/>
两人上到岗楼，城外森郁空苍，清水镜湖环绕，城里头市井喧闹，齐格飞遥指饮食街道，那里拉起高大广告牌，将办新一届美食争霸。<br/>
武莽匹夫斗战要囊括三星，则需速决无伤员，并绝不借助外力。齐格飞又岂是一般武夫——帕西瓦记忆里的齐格飞就不是了——娓娓道来平民小饭馆如何守住几代家业和传统口味同时大胆创新的奋斗励志剧情，仿佛当事人自叙，帕西瓦不得不好奇：“您帮厨了？是怎样的菜品？”<br/>
“想知道？”<br/>
“愿闻其详。”<br/>
“你自己想吧。”<br/>
这个人也是有这样不好说话的时候。打着培养多作深思精神的名号，保留他自己的回答以谢绝盖棺定论。好像是给了双方一点保险起见日后可以挽回的余地。<br/>
真好像帕西瓦愿意想，就能想起来。<br/>
“想不起来不怪你。照进度还没跟着我去山上驻过营。在这里跟你聊天也不是一次两次，算故地重游，”齐格飞还不放弃他说的刺激疗法，“晚上听不听音乐会？正好你喜欢的那家乐团来巡回。”<br/>
“您知道我喜欢哪一家……”<br/>
齐格飞说出等一下就该晚上时候给帕西瓦准备的、帕西瓦无法拒绝的节目。天该晚了，最高的天边露出紫色，往下是越来越深越来越亮的红色。可以把剑点燃。帕西瓦想。只要凝聚魔力在手，集中在指尖，注入。他举起来的那只手，手甲的一个爪尖迸发火花，开在夕阳笼罩下随风微动乱得像烧着的长发边。一团火烧不破一团火。齐格飞拽下帕西瓦突然抽不回来的上肢，帮帕西瓦使唤身体听令，替帕西瓦遗憾。<br/>
“烧不到我的。就算是你那把漂亮的火。”<br/>
“那我更应该庆幸……”<br/>
“是吗。”<br/>
“不！刚才——”<br/>
“我也要庆幸，”齐格飞松开帕西瓦，看着帕西瓦，摸着他自己的下巴，“你这个样子，这么慌张，在骑空团见多了，但每次看见还是很有意思。”<br/>
帕西瓦要道歉，话却全憋着。<br/>
“说不定吧，是想起来什么了。”<br/>
被齐格飞饶有兴致打量，在齐格飞面前走神，差点危害齐格飞，种种羞愧难当，还要加上什么都没想起来的不甘。<br/>
“都说嘴巴不老实不怕，反正身体最老实。”<br/>
不甘心的帕西瓦老实地咬住嘴唇。</p><p>晚上的演出依然精彩音乐会依然成功。齐格飞只搞到站票，跟帕西瓦一起背靠离舞台最远的最末排后面的墙，器乐歌声依然动人。帕西瓦感动之余觉得怀念，想来是以前——该说经后——聆听过。<br/>
“我喜欢和声那一块，”等谢幕时，齐格飞来交流感想，“有种穿透的效果，一直穿进身体里面，那种共鸣。”<br/>
帕西瓦转头看齐格飞，后者位于照明最少光顾的位置，周身又是漆黑色调，但帕西瓦能看出来，那黑铠多处磨损漏着破布褴褛。当然并非音乐力量伟大才击穿，乃时间流逝所磨耗。<br/>
“指的是音乐令您心旷神怡？”<br/>
“嗯，整个人就很舒服。”<br/>
“那很好。”<br/>
“是我招待你听演出的，怎么变成你来关心我是不是有享受到？”<br/>
“兴许因为我想起了点什么。”<br/>
“那很好。”<br/>
齐格飞始终注意前方舞台，他先鼓掌欢迎乐团返场，帕西瓦跟着也重新往前面看，余光从齐格飞侧脸慢慢收走。音乐再奏响，正如齐格飞所言，穿透了包覆肉身的甲胄，直击中心脏。如果灵魂存放在那里，那就是被拨动了心弦。立在昏暗角落的两名全副武装骑士，远看可以自嘲正在督办音乐会场安保，实际就只是心随乐舞的普通听众。<br/>
音乐会后没别的节目。齐格飞找的客栈兼营酒吧，投宿了，接着就会去喝两杯。换下铠甲套上便服，坐在床边的齐格飞拉鞋帮踹鞋底，忽然飞来一条，不是鞋带，的什么东西。<br/>
“把头发挽上。”<br/>
对面那张床沿，帕西瓦背朝齐格飞，弯腰蒙头行囊里掏东西，掏出来过肩一甩，看也不看后面的人接不接、接得着接不着。齐格飞怎么会抓不住。<br/>
等帕西瓦穿戴妥当回身检查，那个齐格飞手里抓了条缎带干坐着，脚上两只鞋，有一只套到一半，脚跟踩在鞋帮。<br/>
“需要我帮忙吗？”<br/>
“不好意思……有劳。”<br/>
帕西瓦接过缎带，抓过头梳，请齐格飞移到床尾斜坐床角。果然齐格飞长发打结，不能用力，需要一处一处挑开，慢慢，慢慢。帕西瓦梳理手中他人头发，也在梳理自己心思。并非长发的人皆乐意绑发。帕西瓦两位兄长就一个绑一个不绑。帕西瓦还在威尔士有绑过一阵，到了菲德拉赫，注意打理保持不绑也无所谓的长度，比兰斯洛长，比齐格飞短——现在还是比齐格飞的短。齐格飞的头发比以前更长了。<br/>
“你是不是看我这个披头散发的样子不爽很久了？”<br/>
“您说呢？”<br/>
头低下去了一点的齐格飞小声讲，这时候进骑士团该几年几个月。帕西瓦听着，心中计算，月份数目都精确，但恐怕还要加个几年。把齐格飞的头发梳到顺，拿梳子的手不想放开，捧起头发的手不想放开，而帕西瓦自己挑的缎带令帕西瓦不满，因为缎带当发带绑完就该放手。从入骑士团见齐格飞第一面开始，到帕西瓦记得的他升任副团长当天，再到帕西瓦不记得的几年后现在，确实相当很久，就算帕西瓦记不得，帕西瓦的手还记得。身体还记得。身体是诚实的。<br/>
“帕西瓦？”<br/>
齐格飞喊了声，帕西瓦没有应。帕西瓦衔着缎带，掬头发的手上不敢使力，只能抿紧嘴唇。</p><p>---</p><p>齐格飞把酒给帕西瓦倒了，说酒桌上不兴论资排辈只管喝啊喝喝个够。帕西瓦机灵，想到齐格飞言下之意，举杯道：“您这是在要求我不再敬称——”<br/>
齐格飞跟着举杯喝酒，并不答帕西瓦的这个毕恭毕敬提问。帕西瓦又问，齐格飞这个要求是以何种身份何种立场下达？上司？师长？明明就年纪大却要混亲近的老熟人？<br/>
“我以后怎样，与我现在如何有甚关系。现在是现在，即便我失去一段过去记忆，尚有将来可以继续，可以找回失去的东西。”<br/>
“要是找不回来呢……那可就，白白少了一段人生。”<br/>
“确实。想必在与您相处过去之中，经历过不寻常的种种，使得能与您亲近而全无惶恐僭越。”<br/>
“惶恐？”<br/>
帕西瓦还能有什么害怕的事情吗。<br/>
“理想应当置在高处，能够永远瞩目，因此成为前进的目标。理想并非伸伸手就能够到。”<br/>
这话齐格飞听着耳熟。<br/>
帕西瓦的那个理想……<br/>
可前面抓了齐格飞头发半天没放的又是谁。<br/>
“看起来，我向您报告过我的理想。”<br/>
“看得出来？”<br/>
“比以前，容易，”帕西瓦说着就盯住齐格飞，“一个人笑得多，他的表情会多透露心声。”<br/>
“我以前不怎么笑的吗？”<br/>
“相伴陛下左右，笑容并不少。”<br/>
看得认真。帕西瓦真的认真注意他的理想，把体现其理想的君臣模范瞧得仔仔细细。约瑟夫王与王的骑士齐格飞。<br/>
这也是齐格飞听多了的内容。帕西瓦喝多了就会反复讲一些过去的事情。看来跟他自己有没有记忆没关系。<br/>
“明天进宫面圣，”齐格飞放下酒杯，“早点休息。”<br/>
帕西瓦的杯中还有一口酒，酒杯由他轻轻摇晃。看着齐格飞的酒红色眼睛像酒水湿润，像灯火的芯蕊摇摇晃晃。</p><p>次日觐见卡尔王，问候祝愿菲德拉赫国泰民安。卡尔王从王座居高临下，对着行礼标准的帕西瓦看了一会儿，关心道，是不是有什么难处。<br/>
“陛下慧眼。”<br/>
“哎，被炎帝逼过宫，还能为何事惊动——就没见过这么乖巧的帕西瓦。”<br/>
齐格飞瞥一眼边上抬不起头的帕西瓦，轻轻笑出来。似乎齐格飞的笑声又引了卡尔王的笑。帕西瓦这时终于循规蹈矩走完礼节程序，顶着笑声起身，向卡尔王申请参阅王宫书库典藏。<br/>
“前回与兰斯洛一道，你们不是翻过了一遍？”<br/>
“当时仓促仅翻阅了魔物百科，这次还望能详览书库后一层的魔法典籍。”<br/>
齐格飞也起了来，跟着解释。<br/>
“尽管去吧，”卡尔王并不多问，只是点名帕西瓦，“听闻威尔士家长于魔法，菲德拉赫与之相比称不上精进，未必能有助益。”<br/>
“陛下多虑了。菲德拉赫有的威尔士未必有，但能取长补短。”<br/>
卡尔王捋着胡子称好，再摆摆手让有事忙的两人可以先退下了。退出玉座之间，帕西瓦走在前面，齐格飞从后面问，可是认得路。<br/>
“集合迟到找不见人时，我也去接过您几次。”<br/>
菲德拉赫王城，帕西瓦算起来住过十来年，就算扣掉一点零星几年，仍有资格比作他第二故乡的吧。确实有几次，齐格飞靠在哪个拐角后面的柱子，站着都能打瞌睡，睁眼见到帕西瓦整个人的轮廓挡住廊下日光。像是坐树荫里，就会伸懒腰。齐格飞瞌睡刚醒会当着帕西瓦面挠头皮，然后瞄见帕西瓦摸出贴身发梳，就完全精神了。<br/>
要是与帕西瓦解释，齐格飞他不挑时间地点的睡意，只不过是得了长眠恸哭之谷底渊真龙纯血加护、再更优惠齐格飞的一个小小副作用，估计帕西瓦肯定叱一声，事到如今休找借口。<br/>
……也不一定。现在的帕西瓦还不知道那条火龙跟齐格飞的关系。因为齐格飞还没对现在的这个帕西瓦谈起。<br/>
于是齐格飞便不找借口，直接了当就是赖皮地讲：<br/>
“那如果是因为我想要被你找到呢？”<br/>
帕西瓦猛地停下，变成齐格飞在前，头也不回走着，推开走廊尽头沉重大门，进书库就不见人影。帕西瓦回过神，依旧是他赶上去在林立的书架深处找到齐格飞。</p><p>记录整理菲德拉赫地方魔物各色事宜的百科全书后面一排书架，书本零落在各自层阶，看上去摆得还算满。<br/>
“比兰斯洛房间强多了。”<br/>
“那家伙的房间……”<br/>
“他嘛，兵法书多一点。他外借回去勤务室有空就读，读得快了赶不上还，别人在书库里找找不到，找去他那边，他就帮忙找，找没找到说不清，一边找他一边给人背下来还讲解，所以就算找到了吧。”<br/>
齐格飞一本一本掰正斜躺下滑的书脊背，几册研究死灵术的大部头。法术队长哈根大人不要的东西，真难说有没有用武之地。<br/>
“以后……后来，副团长共用勤务室，他果然不改陋习？”<br/>
“多少有向你看齐。”<br/>
“具体是多少。”<br/>
“大概吧，也就能在你那边桌上摆个他挖出来的棋盘，缺的驹用小狗饼干顶了，全被他自己吃掉。”<br/>
“您是裁判吗知道这么清楚……”<br/>
“你俩相互竞争相互促进，我看着高兴。兰斯洛好胜心当然不小，偏偏没想过要在整理房间上赢过谁。”<br/>
“他可以试试看打败他自己。”<br/>
“试试看？试试就行了？”<br/>
“事实胜于雄辩。如您所言，他还在挑战。”<br/>
帕西瓦挑出一本书，坐桌边翻页阅览。他在那一本书上收获不大，而同时能与齐格飞聊天，说双方共同认识的人的坏话。<br/>
“我要去威尔士。”<br/>
到了凑在书架前头的齐格飞身边，帕西瓦把他那本书整理上架。<br/>
长于魔法的菲德拉赫邻国，帕西瓦要回的真正故乡。<br/>
“这里没有的，希望那里有。记得地下那间书库足足这里三个大。”<br/>
“确实，所以您请来帮忙查找。”<br/>
既然帕西瓦有心结伴上路。<br/>
“行。现在出发？”<br/>
“事不宜迟。”<br/>
“我倒还有个地方要去。”<br/>
齐格飞带帕西瓦到骑士团校场外侧一块山坡。从那里能望见校场上骑士团预备军少年们训练往来。丘地上立有石碑，也就是墓碑。齐格飞站最左那块跟前，向对方问好。陛下，菲德拉赫今天也和平如常。<br/>
“您所指的面圣，是不能缺这一项。”<br/>
帕西瓦上前，致敬问候菲德拉赫先王。<br/>
“不过我好像有点撒谎。你现在这样子，不能算正常。”<br/>
“无妨。我自会找回应有的一切记忆，您无需介怀。”<br/>
“我是不是还不用给你讲过去的那些事情？”<br/>
“确实不必。”<br/>
“好吧。不过我有时候就忍不住会说，别放心上？”<br/>
“您会说，我欢迎。”<br/>
到底是要他说，还是不要他说呢。齐格飞挠挠耳垂后面的发根。<br/>
“那就……随便了。走，现在出发夜里刚好到边境那个村歇脚。”<br/>
齐格飞说着要走，帕西瓦轻轻一笑，应齐格飞道，正是。去往威尔士，毕竟帕西瓦老家，帕西瓦闭着眼走都比齐格飞熟门熟路，自然走在了还原地挠头的齐格飞前面。</p><p>赶路遇到阵雨，雨势不住，赶紧往边境村里客栈跑。虽已入春，那雨却非常冻人。齐格飞与帕西瓦冲进大堂，见到席地摊开油布做生意的一个行商人，吆喝着“冰皇剑雨日特惠大甩卖”。帕西瓦掸下兼作雨衣的外袍水汽，转而视察货摊营业。齐格飞先要了热水烫酒送到房间，再找帕西瓦凑热闹。<br/>
“店家，那个冰皇都管到这地方来了吗？”<br/>
“没有没有，就是据说啊，这一带种田求雨，谁知道碰上隔壁的国王老爷微服私访，人家用魔法下冰，然后化了就变下雨了。”<br/>
“这么说，像今天这样原来是个好日子咯。”<br/>
“怎么能不好。碰上您两位贵客。来客官拿着这一个。”<br/>
齐格飞与商人聊天，没几句，被塞了个木雕。雕的是一只熊拍爪擒一条活鱼。帕西瓦两手空空，在摊前白看了半天，转过去看突然揣上东西不知如何是好的齐格飞，不吭声。<br/>
“送的！不要钱！这位公子呢？有没有相中的如意宝贝？”<br/>
帕西瓦指了一个飞龙展翅的木雕付了钱，如了商人的意。<br/>
“正好送给……”齐格飞把熊逮鱼的木雕拿在手里换方向看过几遍，“给你哥当见面礼。”<br/>
帕西瓦继续不说话，看了眼齐格飞，调头往客房走。跟进房，齐格飞叫他，他总算说出心里话：刚才突然觉得那鱼是魔鲷肆虐与山主熊罴互搏，但最终胜利属于从天而降双双拿下的齐格飞。<br/>
“也就一次对付一边，哪有一次对付两个全部。”<br/>
齐格飞捏捏下巴想了想自己都跟哪些魔物打过架。<br/>
“快擦干。”<br/>
“你给我擦？”<br/>
帕西瓦揪住滴水的卷发发尾。<br/>
“不好么？”<br/>
“再好不过。”<br/>
齐格飞找了凳子坐下，乖乖低头，头发垂下露出脖子后面。这几天老是这种事情上麻烦帕西瓦，帕西瓦倒越来越熟练，速速干毛巾盖齐格飞头，制住脖子和脑袋相连穴位的拇指蓄力，掌心发热隔着毛巾揉搓。<br/>
炎帝还真好用。<br/>
齐格飞蒙在温温吞吞里这么想着，帕西瓦松手，叫住差点睡着的齐格飞。酒菜还热，两人趁早吃了趁早休息，第二天退房，齐格飞看到摊开的房客签名簿边上多了尊猫木雕。猫用两条后腿坐地，一条前腿扶金币竖立，一条前腿笔直举起。客栈掌柜的昨天也被推销，请来据说招财进宝的神像。那个行商人看天放大晴，早已奔村里转悠，发财去了。</p><p>路上帕西瓦走在前。去威尔士，由威尔士家老三领路。帕西瓦走一段，回头看，再往前走，走走停停。齐格飞让他不用担心后面，有齐格飞负责照应。<br/>
“自然。有您在。但我就是会以为，您一下不见了。”<br/>
齐格飞面前的年轻人脸上是罕见的窘迫。常常骄傲不可一世的那个帕西瓦，愁眉不展。齐格飞便知道了，原来这么些年来，帕西瓦是这么看待自己的。<br/>
“别担心，你算我监护人，就我们在骑空团碰头后来、我要去哪里会跟你报备。你不在我就找团长。骑空团那个。反过来有人找我找不到，也会找你问。”<br/>
“……是否……这其中是否有不一般的前因后果？”<br/>
“没有吧。我反正没觉得有。”<br/>
齐格飞顺口一答，心想，确实自然而然，当初齐格飞开玩笑提的，不管帕西瓦有没有放心上——现在问也问不出来，这个帕西瓦又不是那个帕西瓦——自然而然就变成齐格飞说的那样。<br/>
那就不算齐格飞给帕西瓦补历史。不算齐格飞犯规。<br/>
“要说起来，你才是那个突然不见跑出去的。”<br/>
啊。这种。就犯规了。<br/>
“您愿意说明吗？”<br/>
“不了吧。大部分也只是我听说。我就看你灰头土脸回骑空艇进舱倒头睡到第二天中饭结束。”<br/>
“听我自己说的……”<br/>
“没，你跟谁都没说。这点我可以保证。”<br/>
“便只能靠自身忆起。”<br/>
“嗯，多想想。说不定就想起来了。”<br/>
聊着天，步伐放缓并排走着，在狭窄山道上腹背受敌的两人，不约而同执了剑，侧过半身肩膀错开方向，迎击一前一后扑来魔物。<br/>
想不起来的话，好像也没什么大不了。<br/>
这句话绝对不可以说漏嘴。齐格飞挥这一剑特别用力，也是为了能斩杀吐露心声的冲动。<br/>
“总之，你这个人是不会变的。”<br/>
从帕西瓦这个人的根底冒出来熊熊炽烈，看多了会想要被烧光燃尽在那里面。<br/>
“如何、一成不变的？”<br/>
“就，一直……那样。”<br/>
齐格飞想他说了也只是重复那两句好看漂亮，用来夸帕西瓦成就的火焰。只是对着好看的东西，老实交待觉得好看。<br/>
帕西瓦那边魔物悉数化灰作尘，反手剑归背中长鞘，倒拨刘海看一眼支支吾吾的齐格飞，嘴上还是相当尊敬的。<br/>
“您不方便说，那我会自己想。”<br/>
不要多想啊——齐格飞则觉得那眼神不对，而劝阻不出口。多想想。这可是齐格飞本人亲自建议，用在帕西瓦身上最多次。齐格飞总让帕西瓦凡事多想想。<br/>
如果劝了，就该等着哪怕失了忆的帕西瓦照样哼啊、呵地朝自己笑笑。那个笑又是什么意思……该轮到齐格飞想了。<br/>
因为帕西瓦接着道，其实并不用多想，既然齐格飞觉得他一如既往，那就这样保持。帕西瓦讲完，像是在笑，吊高的眼角弯下，嘴唇抿成薄薄的线，两处线头翘起。然后帕西瓦笑出的声音，像是叹息。</p><p>---</p><p>帕西瓦固然失了一部分记忆，他还留着他的感觉。鲜明的那些时不时针刺脏腑，再有就是整片的缭绕雾霭。帕西瓦知道，如何穿越那片雾然后又去往何方。乘骑空艇，随骑空团，他与他之外的什么人，摆渡过瘴流域多少来回。与之同理。而帕西瓦止步不前，掐手心对抗从内向外刺激的酥麻感觉。<br/>
帕西瓦察觉自身有恙，第一个向齐格飞求助，齐格飞愿意倾囊相助，只是帕西瓦自己不要。除此之外灵蝶星晶兽赏赐恩惠也谢绝。只是享受那些若有似无的暗示，那些齐格飞给的有意无意刺激。荒谬可笑。多年后的帕西瓦，正常的那个自己，若知悉现况，定然斥骂现在的他：有何颜面号称齐格飞的监护人，分明贪图齐格飞好意关怀特权、区区一个废物懦夫。<br/>
齐格飞愿意陪着帕西瓦四处走动。他为帕西瓦安排勾起回忆的行程。帕西瓦在陌生又应该熟悉的周遭包围下，也只有身边这个作为自己理想的憧憬人物可以继续遥望、追逐、仰赖。但依靠是办不到的。齐格飞不会允许的。能够触及到齐格飞，惟有与之并肩作战时，或打理那个暴殄天物的男人周身上下杂乱无章。雄健的美丽的黑龙骑士团团长。守护菲德拉赫与永恒之王的屠龙英雄。那位陛下仙逝，而齐格飞能拥有恬淡与宁静。依帕西瓦在约瑟夫墓碑前所见，帕西瓦所追求的理想君臣与理想国家，于那汇报日常和平的幸福微笑中健在。这时，帕西瓦会知道未来的他作如何思考。一定有同感，愿此刻安宁长存久远。<br/>
那么，既然达成共识，就该结束了。应把现在的交还与现在。</p><p>况且，帕西瓦现抵达威尔士，目不暇接围城新建护城堤坝，直捣王城王座殿堂，拜见威尔士大王冰皇阿古洛瓦。于是兄弟聚首。三兄弟，大团圆。刚中带柔霸气袭人的阿古洛瓦边上还有帕西瓦几年不见就有点认不出来的拉莫拉克。<br/>
星晶兽下诅咒令帕西瓦失忆，不就是因为，帕西瓦他这个二哥——<br/>
“也不用上船那么麻烦，我这儿有个立刻解咒的妙方。”<br/>
长于魔法的威尔士家中最精通魔法造诣最好的拉莫拉不愧是帕西瓦料想中的威尔士历代最强魔导士。<br/>
那下咒的星晶兽不知名不可思议不可名状，也就是不能被讨伐。拉莫拉带着帕西瓦、齐格飞还有放心不下弟弟的阿古洛瓦，在威尔士地下书库魔法专区穿行。所谓避人耳目，倒不为查阅文献检索咒语，拉莫拉拣了摆书桌椅子的空处，四个人两两相对左右站开，还绰绰有余。<br/>
“我说的这个妙方呢，就是啊……”<br/>
“拉莫拉克，莫要吊人胃口。”<br/>
阿古洛瓦最先敦促。<br/>
“哦！就接吻啦、亲一下就好的！”<br/>
因为拉莫拉非常听话，立刻和盘托出，阿古洛瓦嘴还未闭拢，便被拉莫拉揪了头发牵过去偏转头，脑后由拉莫拉一掌扣住。<br/>
记得要像这样亲哦。<br/>
像怎样？亲？亲哪里？<br/>
可惜帕西瓦完全没看到拉莫拉和阿古洛瓦脸跟脸越靠越近的接下来情况。<br/>
“齐格飞！做什么！放手！”<br/>
“等等……再等等，哎，有些事情，看不得啊看不得……”<br/>
帕西瓦挣脱不开突然蒙住他双眼的手。齐格飞使得力气不大不小，制住了帕西瓦，但帕西瓦不痛不痒。<br/>
“有什么是我看不得的！”<br/>
然而帕西瓦就是剥不掉贴在眼皮因手茧粗糙的手掌。他还赔上自己的手掌，被吸在那只手的手背。<br/>
待他日、不，等这事完了他帕西瓦就要以监护人的名义给受其监护的齐格飞上护手霜露！</p><p>“值得一试。”<br/>
终于齐格飞解放帕西瓦，帕西瓦眼看一位兄长威风得意，一位兄长手掩在口并无反驳，岂有怀疑威尔士历代最强魔导士兼帕西瓦他亲哥的道理。<br/>
“请您予我一吻。”<br/>
帕西瓦向齐格飞要求，免了齐格飞装傻充愣问出“试什么”的麻烦。<br/>
“想要的东西就自己去弄到手。”<br/>
齐格飞不主动，不拒绝，不提半个字关键重点，有点不准备负责的样子。<br/>
“您难道不希望我早日恢复记忆么？”<br/>
“怎么不希望。用这个办法他现在这段内容也会记着？”<br/>
齐格飞问威尔士历代最强魔导士征求意见，得到亲切释疑：不试试怎么知道呢。威尔士家的人啊。齐格飞感叹。阿古洛瓦也发表观点。阿古洛瓦叫嚣着：齐格飞，你这厮若胆敢！你要是敢！<br/>
威尔士家的人啊……<br/>
“要是前几年的记忆恢复却又没了现在这几天的记忆、”<br/>
“您可惜我会忘记这些天与您共度时光么。”<br/>
帕西瓦捧起齐格飞的手。两只手，比帕西瓦的更多伤疤与老茧。因为岁月长短差距。因为齐格飞全然不在意任何保养。拥有超人强大者，可以，也理应是个自爱的人。如果没有爱护这双手的本人，那么帕西瓦就是来爱来呵护的他人。齐格飞没甩开帕西瓦，帕西瓦便将之视为允许帕西瓦行事的认可。<br/>
“您说过我这个人是不会变的。也教我遇事多深思熟虑。那么，我现在所思所想必将延续，日后的我定依旧如此作想。解咒无论成功与否，我会继续想，继续旅行拓展知闻，终有一日建立我的国家。”<br/>
“你要继续想着什么……”<br/>
“亲吻我的那个人。不管我会不会记得那个人是谁。甚至记不得会有这样一个吻。只留挥之不去的一种感觉。每当我想起您——”<br/>
“够了！”<br/>
“难道经过这些年后您反而胆小不敢放手一搏了么？”<br/>
“别逼我选……”<br/>
“选几年后的那个我，还是选现在这个我？”<br/>
帕西瓦只顾面前由自己拖住双手而无法掩盖窘迫神情的齐格飞，没发觉阿古洛瓦早被拉莫拉拽到边上坐着看戏，而且阿古洛瓦嘴长再大也没发出打扰的声音。<br/>
“都不选。最好是，两边都留着。选什么选呢……”<br/>
“选。”<br/>
齐格飞在犹豫。那个齐格飞在害怕。怕他会铸成大错么。不过是帕西瓦又不记得一小段经历。失去记忆难道就能令帕西瓦这个人不完整了么。如若这份不完整与齐格飞关联挂钩，反而是契合。帕西瓦现在即握了牵引他穿过重重雾阵的手，那个至今指引他前进、他视作路标之人的手。<br/>
“要接吻可以找你哥。”<br/>
“亲兄弟固然可以亲吻。但不是您来吻，我就不愿意。”<br/>
拉莫拉在鼓掌，帕西瓦却听不见二哥卖力的掌声。齐格飞凑近，占据帕西瓦所见所闻一切。<br/>
“有什么不愿意的。”<br/>
“因为我——”<br/>
齐格飞干枯掉皮的嘴唇碰了碰帕西瓦话说到一半张开的唇角。<br/>
“为什么、吻我？”<br/>
“因为……”<br/>
“齐格飞，为什么打断我？”<br/>
帕西瓦打定主意。<br/>
“甚至不惜吻我？”<br/>
玫瑰花露。蜂蜜蜂蜡。油脂香膏。既然回到自己地盘就押着齐格飞遍寻市集，兼视察兄长治理下的威尔士新城新貌。<br/>
“因为我——我喜欢你。”<br/>
帕西瓦愈发抓紧那双手。</p><p>照齐格飞的愿望，什么都记得一样都没忘的帕西瓦，他照他自己的心愿，与齐格飞手拉手在威尔士城町逛了一天，精挑细选护肤用品以滋润拉着的手。归王城，遇上冰皇大摆筵席接待相熟的骑空团一行突袭来访。就是炎帝多看重的那个骑空团。也是水有利古战场在即正搜刮打手的那个骑空团。<br/>
生就水属性能下冰刃剑雨的阿古洛瓦这次万不肯出面帮忙。<br/>
“拉莫拉克，你反正闲着也是闲着，与其放浪摆摊，不如代为兄上阵。”<br/>
但联手火属性还带恐怖制敌的帕西瓦生擒了风属性的拉莫拉。<br/>
于是骑空团长思念成疾的威尔士家剩下那个二哥落地，某不知名不可思议星晶兽圆满或者超额完成使命，保证帕西瓦遭受的诅咒彻底清除干净。</p><p> </p><p>fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>（跟其他的某些有些关联）</p><p> </p><p>今日のパージクのBL本は<br/>【題】置き去りの純情<br/>【帯】歳を重ねるほど臆病になる<br/>【書き出し】まさか庇護すべき相手に牙を剥かれるなんて考えもしなかった。<br/>です<br/>shindanmaker.com/878367</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>